1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
In a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, liquid crystal molecules are arranged with the long axes of the molecules being perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules. VA mode LCDs are popular due to their high contrast ratios and wide standard viewing angles.
In order to widen a standard viewing angle of a VA mode LCD, cutouts may be formed in electric field generating electrodes or protrusions may be formed on the electric field generating electrodes. The cutouts or protrusions can determine the directions in which the liquid crystal molecules tilt. By using cutouts or protrusions to control the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, the standard viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be increased.
However, in a patterned vertically alignment (PVA) mode LCD having cutouts, the screen appears yellow at the sides due to the shifting of chromaticity coordinates at the sides of the PVA mode LCD. Therefore, the shifting of the chromaticity coordinates at the sides of the PVA mode LCD needs to be improved in order to enhance the display quality of the PVA mode LCD.